miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Says/Transcript
Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show, The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino! (Nino enters the stage) Alec: So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the desk we got for you! Marinette: Grounded? For what? Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E.... Marinette: I was in study hall. Tom: Friday evening, absent from study hall. Marinette: I was at P.E.! Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded. Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me. Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeois, to dance! Thank you for going to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight? Andre Bourgeois: Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dancefloor, Madonna was in kindergarten. Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be. Marinette: Awesome. (She goes to her room, sad.) Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world? Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though. Tikki: It's not. But hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show! Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today! (turns on the computer, and Nino is seen DJing.) Hawk Moth: A challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential with negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause... Marinette: Seriously? How can you say that, Alya? Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. And all suspect you were leading... a double life. Marinette: Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous. Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing! Andre Bourgeois: What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all. Alec: Believing an inch to the beat counts as dancing too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault! Adrien: Awesome, dude! Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them! Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything. Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very illusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste! Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview. Nino: Dude, your dad! Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic presuasion! Simon: I told you, I don't make people-- Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel? Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. (ends the transmission) Alec: Huh? Adrien: That's my dad, all right. Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over! Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to... (is brought off the stage) Hawk Moth: Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies and infects Simon's card) Hawk Moth: I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says? Simon:'' Simon says yes. (turns into Simon Says and goes inside the studio) Simon says the show is not over! '''Alec: What on earth?! Simon Says: (picks a card) Silence! Simon says you're lame! As lame as a duck! (throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him) Simon says stop! (throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him) Simon says you are a gorilla! (throws the goriilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla) Tikki: Marinette, look! Marinette: (Sees the screen) Ah! I gotta go, Alya! Alya: (from phone) Have a good one! I'll go back to my babysitting. Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded! Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets. (Marinette goes to her beed and sees the pillow. She takes the pillow and rearranges the bed, to make it look like she is sleeping under it) Tikki: Lookin' good. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned on my challenge and now he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you! (Cat Noir sees him in the ceiling) Cat Noir:'''Dad? '''Hawk Moth: It's risky. But it's giving me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says. (Cat Noir sees Nino hiding) Cat Noir: Cat Noir says: Zip it and gimme those cards! Simon Says: (throws the cards) My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out! (throws a card at the Gorilla and he knocks Cat Noir out of the studio) Cat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back! Simon Says: (picks up the cards) I could use an army. Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers! (they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them) Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste! (Meanwhile, Cat Noir is fighting the Gorilla. He hits him with his staff, but he grabs the staff) Cat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei told me that-- (The Gorilla grabs him) Size does matter! (Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio.) Nino: Ladybug! Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK? Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere! Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him. Cat Noir: I quit karate. (The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened) Oh, hey there, Ladybug! (Breaks free from the Gorilla and throws him to the elevator) Enough already. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and the Gorilla falls. Cat Noir picks up his staff, and sees Ladybug and Nino) Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says. Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together! Cat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster then they can! (His Miraculous flashes) Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're about to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend. Cat Noir: Uh... Forget it! He's probably hypnotized. Nino: But he's my buddy! Cat Noir: Uh... you're right. Maye he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on. (closes the door) Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake! (turns back into Adrien) Plagg, hide. Adrien: Nino! Nino: Adrien! Dude, you okay? Adrien: I'm fine. (sees Ladybug) ...Hello? Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay? Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger! Ladybug: Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there. Adrien: Natalie, where's my father? He's in danger! Nathalie: He knows already. Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug. Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. That hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you! Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not. Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do? Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they sleep there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way to overly dramatic. Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger! Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me? Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something? Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything. (They enter Adrien's room) Nino: Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room! Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower. Nino: Now? Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me! (enters the shower) Why doesn't my father ever listen to me? [ Transformation Sequence] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)'' (Meanwhile, Ladybug sees some pictures of Adrien modeling.) Gabriel: Isn't he flawless? Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what? Gabtiel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think? Ladybug: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems... Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They are quite unique. May I? (Ladybug's phone rings)'' '''Ladybug: Excuse me. Cat Noir, where were you? Cat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay! Ladybug: And? Cat Noir? Cat Noir: (sees the hypnotized people) I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company. (Cat Noir enters the room) Hold off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the defense system, we need total lockdown! (Gabriel activates the total defense system) Announcer: Lockdown engaged. Gabriel: How do you know so much about the system? Cat Noir: Uh... In a house like this... it's a giving! Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress. Simon Says: Simon says.. destroy! (throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the door down) Announcer: Emergency power on. Cat Noir: There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing! Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them! Gabriel: Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you. Cat Noir; I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here. Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero. Cat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to! Gabriel: ... ...Quite a temper. You remind me of someone. (Cat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste.) Hawk Moth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says. Simon Says: Gabriel is here! Hawk Moth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir are nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses. Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them! Nino: Ladybug! What's going down? Ladybug: We need to move to a safer ground. Where is Adrien? Nino: Taking a shower. Ladybug: Now? Nino: It's the model in him. Ladybug: Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien. Leave the remote control with me. (Nathalie gives her the remote control) Adrien? (Cat Noir enters the bathroom and hears her. He turns the shower on) Adrien: Yeah? Ladybug: Oh! Must... to go! He he. Too dangerous... To leave! Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first? Ladybug: Sure! If you must... I-I mean, of course you can. Gabriel: Where's my son? Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug. Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She's pretty, huh? Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes. Huh? (The hypnotized people invade the mansion) Ladybug: Stay here! (closes the door) Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love? Adrien: ...Gotta help her! Plagg, claws out! Plagg: Oh, not again! Gabriel: Are they coming? (Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it over) Simon Says: Gotcha. (Meanwhile, Cat Noir arrives at the ceiling, but the hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there.) Cat Noir: Wellm that's just great. Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel! (Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.) Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly! (throws a butterfly card at him) Gabriel: Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter, flutter, flap, flap! Ladybug; We've gotta save Mr. Agreste! Simon Says: Tomorrow, Butterfly, you will be no more. Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards. Cat Noir: But which one? There are so many of'em. (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio) Simon Says: Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing... Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm! (Throws the yo-yo into the air and a yo-yo appears) Cat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one! Ladybug: I'll figure it out later. Simon Says: Simon says... your yo-yo is useless! (throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor. Cat Noir knocks his card over) Simon says... you're a chicken! Cat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word! (Ladybug starts ripping off the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them) Simon Says: Simon says... Cat Noiir: (tries to not hear Simon) Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me! (Cat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them.) Gabriel: ...Flap, flutter, flutter, flap... Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane! (Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane) Cat Noir; He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him. (Ladybug stops him) Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too! Cat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute. Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo? (Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around like an airplane.) Simon Says: Simon says... it's over! (throws black cards at them, but Cat Noir hits them) Ladybug: Follow my lead. Simon Says: Simon says... (Ladybug knocks the card over with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to rip off the cards. The akuma flies off them) Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless! Ladybug: This one yes, but not that one. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy de-hypnotizes the people, and fixes Ladybug's yo-yo.) My yo-yo! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. (Simon Says is turned back into Simon) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! (They go to the roof and see Gabriel.) Cat Noir: I'm afraid your flight's been canceled, sir. Gabriel: You? Cat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you. (Their Miraculouses beep) Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here. Cat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste. And you, m'lady. Gabriel: Hmm... (Gabriel comes and hugs him. He notices his ring) Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before. Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me? Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best. Alec: Welcome back to eveeyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino! (Nino enters the stage) Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on the set. Marinette: I think I'd rather watch here with you guys. That's... if you and Mom like that? (Marinette hugs her parents) Alec: So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get 2 celebrities dancing instead of one! However this time, you can choose your opponents. Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick 2 buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Cat Noir! (Marinette gasps) On second thought, I'm late. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow! And, you know, miss up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, 'kay? Tom: Sure. Sabine: Of course, honey. Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out. Sabine; Oh, give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school! (hugs Tom) (Ladybug goes to the roof, and swings her way to the studio.) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts